One Dream, One Destiny
by bladewielder05
Summary: I'm falling..falling...into darkness: the Worlds are in chaos, a boy's home is lost to the darkness, another boy habors the looks of his dad's enemy, King Mickey finds a strange girl. Kaito needs to find the Keyblade Master...and that master is his dad.
1. Prologue

Introduction

_I'm falling…falling…into darkness. I can't feel anything. Yet I know I have been here before. Why am I here? What did I do wrong? I looked around. Only the inky blackness greeted me. I felt my eyes grow heavy. I guess fate has me in the realm of darkness forever. If only I can see him again…_

…

Mickey was walking down the hall to his study when a flash caught his eye. He looked out the huge windows of the hall and saw a light plummeting downward.

"Donald! Goofy!" he called to his friends.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Donald and Goofy came the second the king called.

"Outside, with me!" the three raced outside. They stopped in the open field. King Mickey pointed up to the sky. Donald and Goofy can now see the light shooting down. It was getting closer…closer…

"Your Majesty! Watch out!" Goofy got Mickey out of the way before the light hit the spot he was in.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked the king. The mouse shook his head.

"I'm fine. Let's see what that light was." The three walked over to the deep hole the light made in the field. In the hole was a brown haired girl, fourteen years old. She had a pink shirt with long sleeves and a red skirt with X's on the bottom. A staff, or wand, was laying next to her. The orb from the staff was glowing. The girl seemed to be unconscious.

"It's a girl!" Goofy said with surprise.

"Of course it's a girl, you big palooka!" Donald yelled at his friend.

"Let's get her to Master Yen Sid!" Mickey ordered.


	2. Chapter 1: New Journey

Hi! Finally, i decided to continue my Second Generation for KH. Have big plans for it. Don't know if i have the time to squeeze in for it. Enjoy and please Review.

* * *

Destiny Islands

"Kaito! Are you all right?" Kairi ran into her son's room. She saw her spiky reddish brown haired son sitting upright on his bed. He was holding his head and stopped screaming when he saw her.

"Don't worry about me, Mom," he looked at his mom.

"I have the right to be worried. You were screaming at 3 o'clock in the morning! What was the matter?" Kairi asked. Kaito shrugged.

"It was a bad dream, no worries."

"Fine. Since we are all awake, let's just get up."

"Mom! You just said it's 3 o'clock in the morning! Can't I get some more sleep?"

"Too bad. Get dressed and be down. I'll have breakfast by the time you're finished." Kairi left the room, leaving her son groaning. Kaito got up and went to the bathroom.

…

"Hey, Mom?" Kaito was looking at his bacon like it would attack any minute. "What was Dad like?"

"Kaito," Kairi placed her mug of water down on the table. She looked at her fourteen year old son straight in the eye, "We talked about this before. We will not mention your father until he returns."

"Mom! It's been almost ten years since we last saw him! I don't even know what he looks like or how he acts!" Kaito was yelling now.

"Am I interrupting something very bad right now?" Riku peeked in through the back door.

"Kaito, it's your godfather," Kairi pointed to the other Keyblade Master.

"Hey Uncle Riku," Kaito suddenly lost all his anger and turned a happy grin to his godfather.

Riku made a face as he sat down on the table, "Stop calling me that. You know how much I hate it."

"Sorry, Uncle Riku," Kaito smirked. Before he left, Kaito's father told him to call his godfather 'Uncle Riku'.

"He's getting to be just like his father," Riku told Kairi. She just grinned. His anger evaporated away just as quick as his father's.

"Better get going, Kaito," Kairi handed Riku a mug of coffee, "training is about to start."

"I'm going, I'm going…" Kaito rushed up stairs to change. He came down with a grey shirt covered by a small blue hoodie. The shirt had a pocket in the front with a large X. The hoodie had the Nobody sign on the shoulders. Kaito was also wearing long black pants with the Heartless symbol on the sides. The symbols were covering hidden pockets. He charged out the door yelling, "Uncle Riku! Come on!"

"I didn't finish…" Riku placed the mug on the table to go after his godson.

"Riku!" He turned to see Kairi pointing to a Shadow. This one, however, was purple instead of black.

"Heartless! Kaito get back here!" Riku made his Keyblade, Way to Dawn, appear. He attacked the Shadow, took Kairi's hand, and ran outside to find Kaito.

…

Kaito was rowing to the islands. He felt a tremendous pull to it. The boy raced to the secret place of his mother and father. Instead of a hole covered by leaves and bushes, Kaito saw a pink door.

"When did this door get here?" he thought. Before he finished the thought, the door opened. Kaito crawled inside. He didn't notice that a storm was raging outside. He walked inside and saw the drawing that his dad and mom made as kids.

"Hello…"

"Who's there?" Kaito turned around. He saw a black hooded figure.

"I did not think anyone would be here when I came to claim this place for my collection," the figure said.

"Your collection?" Kaito wondered. He turned to the wooden door. The boy noticed the door had a yellow Keyhole on it. It never had that before. "You can't take this world!" Kaito stood between the door and the figure.

"You're a fool, Kaito. Challenging the Darkness like that," he replied.

"How do you know my name?" Kaito asked.

"Just like that fool Sora."

"Don't talk trash about my dad!" the boy charged with the wooden sword for training.

"Fool!" he disappeared. Kaito looked around. The figure reappeared and passed through Kaito to get through to the Keyhole.

"No!" Kaito turned and saw him disappear into the Keyhole. The secret place started to shake. A gust of strong wind picked up Kaito off his feet and blew him out of the secret place. Kaito then landed on the beach…or what was left of the beach.

"Whoa!" Kaito noticed that the islands weren't exactly islands. This was exactly like the time when the islands disappeared the first time! The islands were rising up to a dark sphere. Kaito turned and saw the Heartless Darkside. Only this one was a purple shade. It looked at Kaito through its yellow eyes and raised its hand to attack. The boy dodge rolled and the fist sank through the ground. A purple pool appeared and purple Shadows came out. Kaito whacked a nearby Shadow. The wooden sword passed through the Heartless harmlessly. The boy tried to hit another one, but ended with the same results.

"How am I going to attack?" Kaito thought as he dodged the Shadows. More kept on coming.

_Try this…_

"What?" suddenly, with a flash, a Keyblade appeared in his hand. This Keyblade, unlike Sora's, was black with a red handle. The end point formed a heart. He knew what this Keyblade was. It was the Keyblade to People's Hearts! Kaito stood gapping for a moment, and a Shadow claw on his back brought him back to reality. He got into battle stance and started to attack the Shadows. Soon it was only him and the Darkside. The giant Heartless swung its fist and knocked Kaito.

"Aren't you a little too big?" Kaito wondered. He looked up at the Heartless.

_Aim for the eyes…_

"What?"

_No one can train the eyes…_

"Take this!" Kaito ran up the arm of Darkside. He jumped towards the face and struck the eye. Kaito landed on his feet and looked up. It was still standing.

"More?" Kaito lifted up his Keyblade. Suddenly Darkside was falling. As it fell, it disappeared and a heart floated away. Meanwhile, Kaito was holding onto the broken pier. The dark sphere was still sucking up the islands. Kaito could feel his fingers slipping…one…two…four…

"Ack!" Kaito started to fly up to the sphere.

…

"Master, look!" a girl pointed up to the sky. Yen Sid's gaze followed and saw a star disappeared.

"Things are starting to get worse, Pyra," Yen Sid sat down. They were in his studies.

"What are we going to do?" Pyra looked at the wise sorcerer.

"Master Yen Sid!" suddenly Riku and Kairi popped in to his studies.

"What is the matter?"

"Our islands are gone again!" Kairi said. Yen Sid frowned.

"What happened?"

"We don't know," Riku noticed the girl for the first time, "and who is this?"

"A new apprentice, her name is Pyra."

"Hello, Pyra," Kairi smiled at her. The girl shyly smiled back.

"I suspected as much," Yen Sid looked at the three, "the Distorted are returning."

"Distorted?" Pyra asked.

"A more sinister version of the Heartless. And more powerful," Yen Sid added.

"What about Kaito and Sora?" Kairi bursted out.

"Kaito wasn't with you?"

"No, and Sora is still away," Riku said.

"Who's Kaito?" Pyra asked.

"Kaito is my son, about your age," Kairi smiled wearily at the fourteen year old girl.

"I fear," Yen Sid began, "that Kaito is our only chance, the son of the Keyblade Master. He is inexperienced though."

"I taught him a little bit."

"Does he have a Keyblade yet?" Yen Sid turned to Riku.

"…No," after a hesitation.

"We are going to look for him," Kairi told the sorcerer.

"Are you sure? The Distorted would be looking for the princesses of hearts."

Kairi nodded, "Riku can protect me." She turned to her old friend, "Shall we get started?"

…

"What was this place?" Kaito was racking his brains for the name.

"Sora?" Kaito looked up and saw a man walking towards him. He had a leather jacket with a lion symbol on the back, black pants, and a gun blade.

"I know you! You're Leon!" Kaito said, "And this must be Radiant Garden!"

"You're not Sora," Leon realized after a closer look.

"No, sorry. I'm his son, Kaito," he replied.

"I remember you. What are you doing here?"

"The islands are gone."

Leon whistled, "Again?"

"Yeah, again," Kaito looked up at the older man, "I don't know where my mom and Uncle Riku are."

Leon hid a smirk, "Uncle Riku?"

"Dad said to call him that."

"I see…"

"Heartless!" Kaito's cry startled Leon. He turned and saw the purple Shadows appear. Leon got his gun blade ready and saw that Kaito made his Keyblade appear.

"You know how to use that?"

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Duh!" he lunged at a Shadow and made it disappeared in one sweep. "How's that?" the boy turned to Leon, only to see that he wiped out the others already.

"It's not safe here," Leon said, "Let's go to Merlin's house."


	3. Chapter 2: One Friend, Two Friends

For Kaito's friend, i couldn't decide who would be his partner. So, i made second generations for RG characters as well. the girl...you know soon enough.

* * *

One Friend, Two Friends

"Put more strength into it, Seth," Cloud called out to the fifthteen year old. He could see the boy's sides heaving.

"I'm…trying," Seth said with some difficulty. Cloud nodded. He made an arc with his sword. The boy blocked it with his own sword. Seth could see that his dad wasn't going to show him any mercy. He decided to try something different. He gave an underhand at Cloud. Cloud, in his turn, parried it with his sword. Then he knocked his son off his feet and pointed the edge at his throat.

"I told you you should use a smaller sword," Cloud helped his son up.

"I think I prefer this sword more, Dad," Seth replied. The boy looked nothing like his father. In fact, he looked more like a younger Sephiroth. If someone mentioned that, only Aerith could calm her husband down. He was wearing clothes like his dad, only in grey.

"Cloud, Seth, we're needed at Merlin's place," Aerith suddenly appeared. Like his mom, Seth gained her green eyes.

"Okay, Seth, lesson's over," together the family started to walk back to the secret hideout.

"We're here," Aerith said softly as she opened the door.

"Hey, Aerith," Yuffie welcomed, "Hi Cloud, Seth."

"Hi, Yuffie," Seth replied. As his eyes scanned the room, Seth could see Merlin fingering with his knickknacks, Cid at the computer working on the security, Yuffie talking to his parents, and Leon talking to a boy Seth never seen before. The boy had spiky reddish brown hair, friendly blue eyes, a grey shirt covered by a small blue hoodie. The shirt had a pocket in the front with a large X. The hoodie had the Nobody sign on the shoulders. He was also wearing long black pants with the Heartless symbol on the sides. The symbols were covering hidden pockets.

"Seth, this is Kaito," Leon waved him over. "Kaito, this is Seth, Cloud's son."

Kaito gave Seth a grin, "Hey."

"Hey," Seth replied, looking a question at Leon.

"He's Sora's son," Leon explained.

"So he is the son of the man that saved my dad from Hades's clutches?"

"Yes." Seth continued to look at the boy. It was hard to imagine that that boy's father was the one that saved his father.

"I remember hearing that Cloud had a son. You don't look like your dad or mom," Kaito commented.

"I don't know," Seth replied, "I actually look like my dad's enemy."

"That's harsh."

"Seth, why don't you go with Kaito?" Aerith suggested. "He could use some help."

"Is Dad okay with that?"

"Seth, a journey would be much better than training," Cloud put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Whatever you say…"

"I still think you are more fit with a smaller sword."

"I told you. I prefer is one," somehow Seth managed to keep his calm through the whole conversation. Must be from his dad, Kaito thought.

"I think you should at least learn a few spells, Kaito," Merlin suggested.

"I'm fine, thanks," Kaito laughed.

"I have a feeling that you and Kaito are going to be best friends," Aerith whispered.

"Maybe," Seth smiled.

"Where to?" Kaito asked when he and his new friend left the house.

"Do you know _how_ we are going to other worlds," Seth asked. Kaito stopped in midstep.

"No," he admitted.

Seth let out a sigh, "Let's go find a way." They continued walking. Soon they found themselves at the bailey.

"We need a ship."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Do you have any better ones?"

Seth was about to answer, when five Soldiers appeared. These ones, however, were midnight black.

"Heartless!" Kaito got out his Keyblade to People's Hearts and Seth got out his sword, Oathbreaker. It was well sharpened and very similar to both Cloud's and Sephiroth's sword, heavy and long.

"Nice sword!" Kaito attacked the nearest Soldier. It dodged and did a spinning attack. The Keyblade bearer blocked and made an arc. The Soldier disappeared and two more appeared in its place.

"No time to chat!" Seth threw his sword to the next Soldier. It disappeared and two more appeared as the weapon returned to its master. Seth then whacked the sword on a Soldier that did a spinning attack. That one disappeared, leaving two more in its place. The two friends tried to attack the Soldiers as fast as they can, but the numbers were beating them.

"Seth! There's two much! Got any ideas?" Kaito called. Two Soldiers gained up on him and he was trying to fight them off.

"No!" Seth threw his sword across the field and hit Kaito's two Soldiers. After they disappeared, four appeared.

"They just keep coming!" Kaito and Seth are now back to back, the numerous Heartless surrounding them. One Soldier decided to attack. At the same moment, a bright light materialized and a girl was in its place. The girl whacked the Soldier with her staff.

She turned to the surprised boys, "This way. Quickly!" She pulled Kaito and Seth into another white light and vanished from the Heartless.

…

"Good job, Pyra," Yen Sid said. The girl had brought Kaito and Seth into Yen Sid's study.

"Thanks," Prya smiled.

"I know you! You're Master Yen Sid!" Kaito suddenly figured out.

"You have more manners than your father," Yen Sid smiled. "He said hi to me causally."

"I'm Kaito, and this is Seth," Kaito introduced.

"Hello Kaito, Seth," Yen Sid said. "This is Pyra, my apprentice." Pyra waved her hand shyly.

"We need to get to place to place," Kaito quickly explained. "I'm looking for Dad, Mom, and Uncle Riku. Seth decided to come along."

"I see," Yen Sid looked at Pyra. "Why don't you go with them?"

"Why?" Pyra asked.

"Because you can get more experience traveling then staying here," Yen Sid smiled encouragingly.

"Come with us, Pyra," Kaito offered. "It'll be fun."

"More the merrier, I suppose," despite Seth's calmness, Pyra can see that he hoped to get out of here soon.

"Sure, I'll go with you guys."

"First of all, do you know the Heartless?" the three teens nodded. "Well, a more powerful…breed is on the loose. The Distorted."

Kaito frowned, "Distorted?"

"They were the Heartless that we fought at Radiant Garden," Pyra explained. Yen Sid nodded.

"Be careful, all of you. The gummi ship awaits."


End file.
